071914royalmeeting
08:14 AA: Merrow sits at a table in the mess hall, eating daintily as though constantly aware of every eye in the place being on him, judging his suitability as a ruler. 08:16 AC: Rubi grabs some salmon and catfish and sees...well the only other person her age in the room and sits opposite side of him 08:17 AA: "AH, PRINCESS DEMAIN. WE SEE THAT YOU APPEAR TO BE SETTLING IN." 08:19 AC: More or less Prince Niadis... but... can we stick to first name basis? Not that I mind formalities 08:20 AA: "IT FEELS SOMEWHAT UNCOUTH. BUT WE SUPPOSE IT WILL BE UNWIELDLY TO REFER TO ONE ANOTHER BY TITLES ONCE THE MISSION BEGINS, SO WE MAY AS WELL GET USED TO IT NOW." Merrow sighs. "RUBI, THEN." 08:22 AC: "likewise Merrow. Thanks this game will have me in twist so id rather not add the syllables in a middle of whatever happens 08:23 AC: Eats not as daintily as Merrow but still by body language you can tell shes used to "royal eating" 08:24 AA: "YES. IT SHOULD BE AN INTERESTING SITUATION. HAVE YOU BEEN INFORMED ABOUT THE FULL RAMIFICATIONS OF THIS GAME?" 08:26 AC: "all i know is what it starts an apocalypse and were stuck in it. but the adults are changing the outcome for some reason" 08:27 AA: "IT SEEMS YOU HAVE BEEN PARTIALLY INFORMED THEN. ACCORDING TO OUR MOTHER, THE OUTCOME OF THE UNIVERSE THAT WE CURRENTLY INHABIT CANNOT BE CHANGED. HOWEVER, ONCE WE PLAY THE GAME, WE WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE OUR OWN OUTCOMES." 08:27 AA: "BUT WE WERE INFORMED THAT WE WOULD BE THE ONES IN CHARGE OF DETERMINING THE OUTCOME. IT WOULD SEEM WE WERE DESTINED FOR IT, IF..." 08:28 AA: Merrow blinks. "HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO OUR B--" He stops short, then changes what he was going to say. "HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO DARMOK AT ALL SINCE ARRIVING HERE?" 08:29 AC: "been busy upgrading my bots to peak combat efficiency...so... no not really... Is... he weird?" 08:29 AC: "Milly has been kind of weirded out by him" 08:31 AA: "HE IS....UNIQUE, LET US SAY. WE BELIEVE THAT ONCE ONE BEGINS TO UNDERSTAND THE THINGS HE SAYS, HE IS NOT A BAD PERSON. NOR IS HE REMOTELY INCOMPETENT. HIS INFORMATION GATHERING ABILITIES BEGGAR BELIEF." 08:32 AC: "Ill keep a close eye then... just in case..." Rubi looks around the room" Have you seen any other players for the game yet? 08:34 AA: "ONLY DARMOK. AND YOURSELF. WE BELIEVE THE DAUGHTER OF ONE OF OUR MOTHER'S BODYGUARDS IS ALSO ON THE WAY SOON HOWEVER." 08:34 AA: "WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF OTHERS BY OUR MOTHER, MOSTLY THOSE CHOSEN BY YOUR PARENTS AND THEIR ADVISORS, TO OUR UNDERSTANDING." 08:36 AA: "IT IS MOST LIKELY CONFIDENTIAL, HOWEVER AS WE ARE IN A SECURE FACILITY AND YOU WILL BE SEEING THEM SOON ANYWAY, WE IMAGINE THERE IS NO HARM IN TELLING YOU. HOWEVER, YOU MUST NOT LET ANYONE OUTSIDE OF THIS BASE KNOW WHAT YOU KNOW. THEY HAVE ACCESS TO OUR COMMUNICATIONS ANYWAY, SO IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE CENSORED BEFORE IT WOULD GO OUT ANYWAY." 08:36 AC: "I wonder how they knew who to choose for this game..." 08:36 AA: "HMM. WE ARE NOT SURE, OTHER THAN THAT THEY WERE ALL CHOSEN SIX SWEEPS AGO, WHEN THE HOSTILITIES BETWEEN OUR PEOPLES ENDED. IN FACT, THAT IS NOT MERE COINCIDENCE." 08:39 AA: "IF DARMOK IS TO BE BELIEVED, AND WE HAVE GOOD REASON TO BELIEVE HIM, THERE IS MORE TO IT THAN THAT. THOUGH HE MAY KNOW MORE THAN EVEN OUR PARENTS. WE ARE NOT SURE IF THEY ARE AWARE ABOUT A CURIOUS FACT ABOUT ALL THE CHILDREN THEY HAVE CHOSEN, FOR EXAMPLE." 08:39 AA: "RUBI. HAVE YOUR PARENTS TOLD YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF YOUR BIRTH?" 08:40 AC: Rubi sips her drink "I...um... no. Not really... I thought it wouldve been like... chicken laying an egg and it happened to be me or something" 08:41 AC: "Mother being the chicken...which is probably less than flattering... maybe she was a dinosau...nope thats worse... moving on..." 08:41 AA: "HMM. QUITE. WELL IN THAT CASE DO NOT CONCERN YOURSELF. SIMPLY PUT, ACCORDING TO DARMOK EACH OF THE PLAYERS WHO WILL BE PLAYING THIS GAME HAD....OMENS, LET US SAY, INDICATING SOME SORT OF FATE OR MORE LIKELY SOME SORT OF ORCHESTRATION HAPPENING THAT IS BEYOND OUR CURRENT KNOWING." 08:42 AA: "A CREATURE CALLED SCARLET WAS INVOLVED, AND THIS IS THE MOST THAT WE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DETERMINE." 08:43 AA: "SO IT IS POSSIBLE THAT OUR PARENTS HAVE FOUND WAYS OF INTERPRETING THESE 'OMENS,' OR IT IS POSSIBLE THAT THEY HAVE SIMPLY BEEN MANIPULATED INTO THE CHOICES THEY WILL BE MAKING." 08:43 AA: "THERE ARE SERIOUS GAMES AFOOT. WE WOULD EXPECT TREACHERY TO FACE US SOONER RATHER THAN LATER." 08:43 AC: "Scarlet? I like the name" Rubi finishes her meal "What if theyre being manipulated into having us lose the game instead of win" 08:44 AC: "how would they know otherwise?" 08:44 AA: "A POSSIBILITY. WE REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT WE CANNOT TURN A LOSS INTO A WIN HOWEVER." 08:44 AA: "OMENS OR NOT, DESTINY IS A SHAM." 08:45 AA: "WE WILL PROVE OURSELVES ITS BETTER." 08:45 AC: "is that why were getting stuck at a military base?" 08:46 AA: "WE ARE STUCK IN A MILITARY BASE SO AS TO ENSURE THE CHANCES THAT WE SUCCESSFULLY SURVIVE UNTIL THE GAME BEGINS. THERE WILL BE DANGER BETWEEN NOW AND THE TIME THAT IT STARTS." 08:46 AA: "ESPECIALLY IF WORD GETS OUT WHAT IS COMING." 08:48 AA: "ADDITIONALLY, IMAGINE THE PROBLEMS THAT MIGHT OCCUR IF THE TERRORISTS ETRORS AND LEYERS, OR THE SKY PIRATE TEZETI WERE TO DISCOVER THAT THE ENTIRE ROYAL LINE OF BOTH PLANETS ARE IN THE SAME LOCATION. IT MUST BE A SECURE FACILITY." 08:49 AC: "So...were in the danger zone... Wish we could tell them though..." 08:49 AC: "Imagine 100,000 kids and grubs playing this game to win" 08:49 AA: "...100,000?" 08:50 AC: "random number" 08:50 AA: "WE SEE." 08:51 AC: Rubi gives a light laugh "Is there two in there?" 08:52 AA: "WHAT?" 08:52 AC: "You say we a lot" 08:52 AA: "THIS IS THE ROYAL WE. AS WE REPRESENT UNTOLD NUMBERS OF TROLLS AND SUCH. WE ARE SOMEWHAT SURPRISED THE HUMANS DO NOT PRACTICE THIS." 08:54 AC: "I'm not exactly the average princess... but I don't exactly think my mother uses WE a lot either" 08:57 AA: "NO, IT WOULD SEEM NOT. PERHAPS IT IS A CULTURAL DIFFERENCE." 08:59 AC: "Must be... anyway back on the subject. Do you think we'll really have to follow the parents orders? I don't think Id like my parents to backseat game with me risking myself over this" 09:04 AA: "OUR MOTHER MADE IT SOUND LIKE THIS WOULD BE OUR RESPONSIBILITY. I EXPECT THEY WILL PROVIDE US SUCH AID AS THEY CAN, BUT MY IMPRESSION IS THAT THEY WILL BE PREVENTED FROM ACTIVE PARTICIPATION." 09:09 AC: "Oh... all right then" 09:09 AC: "could be fun then." 09:10 AA: "HMM. GAME OR NO, WE ARE BEGINNING TO SUSPECT 'FUN' IS NOT THE POINT. THIS IS NOT A GAME WE CAN AFFORD TO LOSE. IF IT IS GOING TO DO THIS TO OUR UNIVERSE BEFORE WE EVEN BEGIN, I WOULD NOT HESITATE TO BELIEVE THAT OUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER IF WE LOSE." 09:11 AC: Rubi wipes her mouth off "Guess I should play hardball then. Wonder if the general will give me access to his vault" 09:15 AA: "WHICH GENERAL WOULD THAT BE?" 09:16 AC: "general...commander...whoev...balish! yeah that guy 09:16 AC: " 09:18 AC: ((you gonna be on longer? I was thinking maybe 3 way chat with TT)) 09:19 AA: (( What, you mean like turning it into a memo? I'm fine with that. )) 09:19 AC: ((yeah memo. alright one sec let me ask tt)) 09:19 AA: "OUR F--WE MEAN, COMMANDER AGGARO? WE WOULD BE SURPRISED IF HE SHARED SUCH ACCESS." 09:21 AC: "It would help me out with arming my bots with military hardware" CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board WOH MESSHALL. CURRENT automatedContraption CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: ((and there he is!)) CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: ((hello brother)) CAC: Rubi and Merrow are eating in the Mess hall. Chating about something CTT: Miloko enters with a flower made from crumpled paper in her hair CAA: MERROW TAKES NOTE OF THE FAMILIAR FLOWER. "OH. WE SEE YOU HAVE SPOKEN TO DARMOK THEN." CAA: (( Eek. Quirks. )) CAC: "I still gotta see this Darmok fellow. Hey Milly why not take a seat by me" CTT: "uhh, s-sure? w-what's g-going on?" CAA: "WE HAVE BEEN SPEAKING ABOUT THE UPCOMING GAME." CTT: "ohh? w-what a-about?" CAC: "Pretty much whatever we know." CTT: "ok, m-mind g-getting me up to s-speed r-real q-quick?" CAC: Looks to merrow "Go ahead and give her the quick version i'm gonna get a cup of hot cocoa" CAC: Rubi gets up and does just that CAA: "WE BELIEVE THAT OUR INVOLVEMENT IN THIS GAME HAS BEEN ARRANGED BY SOME OUTSIDE ACTOR. WE HAVE HEARD THE NAME 'SCARLET," FROM DARMOK, ACTUALLY, BUT WE KNOW NOTHING ELSE ABOUT THIS OUTSIDE ACTOR." CAA: "AND THAT THE OTHER PARTICIPANTS HAVE ALREADY BEEN FATED, REGARDLESS OF WHETHER OUR PARENTS BELIEVE THEY ARE CHOOSING THEM." CAA: "ADDITIONALLY, WE BELIEVE THAT THE GAME WILL REPRESENT LEGITIMATE DANGER TO OUR LIVES, WHICH IS WHY WE HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO THIS FACILITY." CAA: "AND THAT WE WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR OUR OWN SUCCESS OR FAILURE, THOUGH DOUBTLESS OUR GUARDIANS WILL ATTEMPT TO PROVIDE WHATEVER HELP THEY CAN." CAA: "DARMOK SEEMS TO KNOW MORE THAN ANYONE, THOUGH IT IS SOMETIMES DIFFICULT TO NAVIGATE HIS WAY OF SHARING THAT INFORMATION." CAA: "WE HAVE HAD SOME SUCCESS, BUT WE ARE CERTAIN WE ARE NOT GETTING THE WHOLE PICTURE." CTT: "y-yeah, I've b-been t-trying to u-understand him as w-well?" CAA: "HE SEEMS TO MEAN WELL HOWEVER. A FACT WHICH, JUDGING BY YOUR ORNAMENTATION, YOU HAVE ALSO DISCOVERED." CTT: "he's r-really not so bad, k-kinda c-creepy at t-times, but n-nice?" CAA: "YES. THAT HAS ALSO BEEN OUR IMPRESSION OF HIM." CAC: Rubi returns with her warm drink. She sits down blowing the heat off CAA: "WE FEAR O--HIS FATHER DID NOT PREPARE HIM FOR DEALING WITH OTHERS, AND THAT LIMITS HIM RATHER SEVERELY. BUT HE IS CLEARLY VERY INTELLIGENT AND WELL MEANING." CAA: "WE REMAIN CURIOUS AS TO THE SOURCES OF HIS INFORMATION HOWEVER." CTT: "w-when I a-asked w-what h-happened to him he m-mentioned a d-dark c-carnival?" CAA: "YES. WE BELIEVE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE RELIGION OF THE HIGHBLOODS." CAA: "BUT HE IS EITHER UNABLE OR UNWILLING TO GO INTO DEEPER DETAIL." CAC: Rubi smirks and takes a sip "Dark carnival? sounds kinda gothic" CAA: "OUR MOTHER INFORMS US THAT COMMANDER AGGARO'S IDEAS OF CHILD REARING SUGGEST DARK TIMES IN DARMOK'S PAST. WHATEVER PROBLEMS MAY HAVE EXISTED BETWEEN THE CONDESCE AND WE IN THE PAST, WE DO NOT ENVY HIM." CTT: "y-yeah, h-honestly, I f-feel s-sorry for him?" CAA: "YES. WE AGREE." CAC: "Ill wait to make any opinions until i meet him... but if milly says hes nice ill play nice..." CAA: "BE WARNED THAT YOU ARE LIKELY TO ENCOUNTER DIFFICULTIES COMMUNICATING WITH HIM. HE SEEMS TO COMMUNICATE ENTIRELY IN METAPHOR, OR REFERENCES TO EVENTS OR STORIES WITH WHICH WE ARE UNFAMILIAR." CAA: "IT IS EASIER WHEN HE IS IN PERSON, BECAUSE HIS BODY LANGUAGE IS MORE OR LESS NORMAL." CTT: Miloko nods "m-much e-easier?" CAC: "I see... Anyone thought of maybe... teaching him how to talk normally?: CAA: "HMM. IT WOULD BE AN INTERESTING ENDEAVOR....HOWEVER, HE SEEMS TO UNDERSTAND US WHEN WE TALK NORMALLY. WE WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IF IT WAS A PSYCHOLOGICAL AVERSION TO STRAIGHTFORWARD COMMUNICATION RATHER THAN A LACK OF UNDERSTANDING." CTT: "w-what M-Merrow s-said?" CAA: "PERHAPS IF HE HAD A MOIRAIL, THEY MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP HIM WORK THROUGH HIS ISSUES. HOWEVER THEY WOULD HAVE TO BE IMPRESSIVE MOIRAILS TO ACCOMPLISH IT, I FEAR." CAC: Rubi shrugs. "It was just a thought..." Rubi sips more cocoa CAC: "wish we could get our hands on whos going to be in this game." CTT: "c-commander B-Balish s-said t-there w-was a c-chosen t-twenty?" CTT: "so t-there's s-still s-sixteen out t-there?" CTT: "if I u-understood D-Darmok t-though, t-they're g-going to be b-brought h-here?" CAC: "Wonder if we will be split up into teams before we go in." CAA: "HMM. WE KNOW A FEW, ACTUALLY. MOSTLY AMONG THOSE YOUR PEOPLE CHOSE." CTT: "l-like?" CAA: "WE KNOW OUR MOTHER'S BODY GUARD NAGISA HAS A CHILD WHO WILL BE PARTICIPATING. THIAGO TEZETI, THE SON OF THE SKY PIRATE RYSPOR, WAS ALSO CHOSEN. OUR MOTHER BELIEVES YOUR PEOPLE CHOSE HIM TO MOCK US." CAA: "THE CHILD OF THE TRAITOR DEAN HOWARD IS ALSO INVOLVED, APPARENTLY." CAA: "THESE ARE THE ONLY ONES WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF, HOWEVER." CAA: "WE KNOW LITTLE OF THE HOWARD CHILD. WE ARE SUSPICIOUS OF THE TEZETI CHILD. HE APPROACHED ME BEFORE ALL THIS HAPPENED, EAGER TO BE MY 'LIEUTENANT' IN ONE MANNER OR ANOTHER, BUT HIS ENTHUSIASM STRUCK ME AS SUSPICIOUS." CAA: "WE HAVE NOT MET THE NAGISA CHILD, BUT HER FATHER IS A CAPABLE BODYGUARD." CAA: "WELL, WE TAKE THAT BACK. WE HAVE SEEN HER IN THE PALACE FROM TIME TO TIME. BUT OUR INTERACTIONS HAVE BEEN LIMITED." CTT: "hmm, we s-should p-probably at l-least get i-into c-contact w-with t-them? e-even if we c-can't t-tell t-them w-what is g-going on yet?" CAC: "I was thinking the same thing..." CAA: "WE ARE TORN. WHILE IT WOULD MAKE SENSE TO FEEL OUT THE OPERATIVES WHO MAY BE WORKING UNDER US AHEAD OF TIME, IT PRESENTS THE DANGER OF ACCIDENTALLY REVEALING INFORMATION WE SHOULD NOT." CAA: "WHILE WE KNOW OUR CONNECTIONS ARE WATCHED AND WILL BE CENSORED IF CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION IS REVEALED, PARTICULARLY CLEVER INDIVIDUALS MIGHT BE ABLE TO GLEAN INFORMATION FROM THE THINGS LEFT UNSAID." CAA: "FOR EXAMPLE, WHAT EXCUSE COULD WE GIVE FOR ROYALS CONTACTING PEASANTS WHO WE ARE UNFAMILIAR WITH? PERHAPS WE COULD JUSTIFY SPEAKING WITH THE NAGISA CHILD, BUT SHE MIGHT BECOME SUSPICIOUS AS WE HAVE MADE NO OVERTURES OF FRIENDSHIP IN THE PAST." CAC: "Maybe we should limit our chats with people outside of these walls? At least until we know we have all 20 here" CAA: "PERHAPS. ON THE OTHER HAND, THE LONGER WE WAIT THE MORE SURPRISES WE POTENTIALLY FACE WHEN CRUNCH TIME HITS." CAA: "I DO NOT THINK EITHER COURSE OF ACTION IS CLEARLY SUPERIOR TO THE OTHER." CAA: "YOU KNOW....IT IS SOMEWHAT STRANGE. OUR NATIONS ARE FORMER ENEMIES, AND YET HERE THE THREE OF US SIT, MAKING PLANS FOR JOINT ACTION TOGETHER. WE HAD NOT EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT TILL NOW." CTT: "the end of the w-world m-makes s-strange b-bedfellows?" CAA: "INDEED." CAC: Rubi stays silent for a bit... "Well its not like we had any ideas of future hostilities anyway right?" CAA: Merrow dismisses this with a wave. "WE HAD NOT GIVEN MUCH THOUGHT TO OUR INTENTIONS ONCE THE THRONE WAS OURS." CAA: "GIVEN THE LIFESPAN OF OUR MOTHER, IT WAS NOT SOMETHING THAT WAS LIKELY TO HAPPEN DURING EITHER OF YOUR LIFESPANS ANYWAY." CAC: "not unless i transcend my body to a form of pure metal awesome!" CTT: "r-right, I k-kinda f-forgot how m-much l-longer h-highbloods l-lived?" CAA: Merrow is silent for a second, as this is not a response he was expecting. "WELL THERE IS ALWAYS THAT, YES." CTT: "not l-like it m-matters m-much now? w-what w-with the i-impending a-apacolypse and all?" CAA: "TRUE. THOUGH WE INTEND TO SURVIVE THIS APOCALYPSE, AND TO PROSPER." CAA: "WE ONLY REGRET THAT THE MAJORITY OF OUR SUBJECTS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BE SAVED AS WELL." CAC: "I hope Mother allows cookie to come along for the ride..." CAA: "WE ARE TOLD THAT THE ONLY SURVIVORS WILL BE THOSE WHO OCCUPY THIS BASE. IF COOKIE IS HERE, THEN WE SUSPECT HE HAS EVEN ODDS, IF NOTHING ELSE." CAC: Rubi looks to miloko with a bit of sadness and drinks more of her cocoa not saying anything CTT: "w-what's w-wrong, Sis?" CAC: "I don't think Cookie is here..." CAA: "OH. WE ARE SORRY. WE DID NOT KNOW. WE DID NOT MEAN TO BE CALLOUS." CAC: "its...fine... maybe I can ask -super nicely- for mother to bring him here..." CAA: "PERHAPS. PERHAPS IF YOU PHRASED IT AS BEING HELPFUL TO YOUR MORALE, AND THEREFORE LIKELY TO IMPROVE YOUR ODDS OF SURVIVAL, SHE WOULD BE AMENABLE." CTT: "g-good l-luck g-getting the c-commander to a-agree to it t-though? a-asshole?" CAA: "HMM. YES. WE DOUBT THE COMMANDER WOULD BE SO ACCOMODATING." CAC: "ill..figure something out... CAC: " CTT: "h-honestly, he o-owes me t-though, a-after t-that t-trick he p-played?" CAC: "trick?" CAA: "THE COMMANDER PLAYED A TRICK ON YOU?" CTT: "yes, you k-know how he s-said D-Darmok and I w-were m-matesprits?" CAA: "DID HE?" CAC: "Oh yeah?" CTT: "yes, w-well t-that's c-cause D-Darmok a-asked if I was 'd-down w-with the c-clown'?" CAA: Merrow nods toward the artificial flower in her hair. "WE CAN SEE WHERE HE MIGHT GET THAT IMPRESSION THOUGH." CTT: "I r-responed yes b-because the c-commander t-told me a-about a 't-thing' he n-needed my h-help w-with, s-said t-that my c-contact w-would ask if I was d-down w-with the c-clown?" CTT: "he t-tricked me i-into t-this?" CAC: Rubi does a qucik smile finishing her cocoa "Well you could always say you just want to be friends or something" CAA: "WE SEE. WELL THAT IS INDEED UNFORTUNATE. WE DO NOT APPROVE OF SUCH JAPERY, FOR DARMOK'S SAKE OR FOR YOURS." CTT: "w-well?" Miloko's face turns a few shades more brown "he's not t-that bad now t-that I k-know him, I'm j-just u-unhappy t-that it had to s-start t-this way?" CAA: "YES. IT IS NO WAY TO START A MATESPRITSHIP. IF INDEED THAT IS THE DIRECTION YOU SEE THIS HEADING." CAC: "aww so you do like him though... might as well continue it" CAA: "WE AGREE THAT THE COMMANDER IS INDEBTED TO YOU. THOUGH WE DO NOT KNOW IF HE WILL AGREE. AND HIGHBLOODS CAN BE....DIFFICULT TO COMMAND OR TO CONVINCE. EVEN WHEN THEY ARE LOYAL, THEY TEND TO BE ERRATIC." CTT: "y-yeah and it's not l-like I'll h-have m-much c-choice in p-potential q-quadrantmates s-soon?" CAC: Rubi covers her mouth and yawns CTT: "s-speaking of?" she gets an evil grin "any r-romantic c-conquests for e-either of you? or am I the o-only one?" CAA: "WE DO NOT SPEND MUCH OF OUR TIME THINKING OF QUADRANTS." CAC: "well there is this one guy who seems smitten over me... but I don't know how i feel..." CTT: "ooo, do t-tell?" CAC: "hes a guitarist of some kind and he found my handle seeing my account for command and conquer... He's...over dramatic i think though" CAC: "but sweet in his own way" CTT: "aww, d-does my b-baby s-sister h-have a c-crush?" CAC: Shakes her head "Not really. It doesnt feel like a crush... more like how I talk to merrow here" CAA: Merrow nods. CTT: "p-probably for the b-best, h-he'll l-likely be d-dead s-soon?" CAC: "Thats what I was thinking unfortunately..." CAA: "THAT IS UNFORTUNATELY TRUE. WHILE IT IS POSSIBLE THE COMMANDER MIGHT BE MADE TO ALLOW YOUR SERVANT, HE WILL LIKELY BE LESS ACCOMODATING OF RANDOM STRANGERS REGARDLESS OF YOUR FLUSHED LEANINGS." CAA: "THERE WILL BE MANY PAINFUL TIMES AHEAD FOR THE SURVIVORS OF THIS APOCALYPSE." CTT: "w-what's his h-handle? I'd at l-least l-like to see if I'd a-approve of him?" CAC: "hes more like a...guardian than a servant... but still I understand that not everyone can be saved even if we wish they could" CAC: "I think its calligraphicGuitarist" CAC: "just say youre milly and your "ruby clarents" sister" CAA: "AN ALIAS? PERHAPS THIS IS WISE. CAC: "Ive been using that one for ages now... Its gotten a little too popular with the mecha movement though" CAA: "PERHAPS THAT IS THE SOLUTION TO THE ISSUE OF CONTACTING THE OTHER PLAYERS WHILE HERE." CAA: "IF THEY DO NOT KNOW WE ARE ROYALS, THEY MAY NOT KNOW TO BE CURIOUS ABOUT WHY WE ARE CONTACTING THEM." CAA: "THOUGH WE MAY NEED COVER STORIES NONETHELESS." CAA: "WE WILL PERHAPS HAVE TO FAKE A LESS SIGNATURE MANNER OF TYPING HOWEVER." CAC: "Not really... I never changed mine" CAA: "WE MAY HAVE TO FORCE OURSELVES TO USE THE WORD....'I'" CAA: "PERHAPS NOT IN YOUR CASE. BUT OURS MAY BE TOO RECOGNIZABLE, ESPECIALLY IF WE CONTINUE TO USE THE ROYAL 'WE.'" CTT: "g-gasp? the u-unthinkable h-happens" Miloko snickers CAC: "Or... you could say your brain is occupied by 2 people if they ask" CTT: "we are l-legion, we are m-many?" CAA: "WE SUSPECT WE ARE BEING MOCKED. IN LESS TRYING TIMES THIS MIGHT BE CONSIDERED AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT." CAC: "We are the borg. resistance is futile" CAC: "What no i'm just saying it might be easier than switching from your quirk... " CAA: Merrow sighs. "WE SHALL KEEP IT IN MIND THEN." CTT: "if it's too t-tough for you, you can j-just l-leave it to us, you k-know?" CAA: "NO, NO, WE SHOULD AT LEAST MAKE AN EFFORT. IT CAN'T BE THAT DIFFICULT." CAC: "we should ask mother for a list of whos "invited" to the base though. so we can figure this part out" CAA: "IT IS WORTH A SHOT, IF THEY WOULD BE WILLING TO SHARE. OUR MOTHER DID SUGGEST WE SHOULD BEGIN DETERMINING WHO THE MOST TRUSTWORTHY OF THE CHOSEN ARE TO FORM THE STRONGEST TEAMS AND MAXIMIZE SURVIVAL CHANCES. PUT IN THOSE TERMS, THEY MIGHT AGREE TO TELL US WHO HAS BEEN CHOSEN SO WE CAN BEGIN COVERTLY INTERVIEWING CANDIDATES. CAC: Rubi nods "bingo. i think we should figure out how to split into 4 groups if that does happen. 5 per team to do whatever this game entails should be enough right?" CTT: "so we s-should be d-determining who is b-best to be our f-fifth m-member?" CAA: "FOUR TEAMS OF FIVE DOES SEEM REASONABLE. THOUGH WE MAY NEED TO KEEP IN MIND THE POSSIBILITY OF NEEDING LARGER OR SMALLER TEAMS TO SHORE UP WEAKNESSES." CAA: (( And to deal with scheduling conflicts. =P )) CAA: "IT WOULD BE BEST IF NO SINGLE TEAM WASHES OUT. FOUR ABOVE AVERAGE TEAMS OF FIVE IS BETTER THAN THREE GOOD TEAMS OF FIVE AND ONE DEAD TEAM." CAC: "Milly it doesnt mean we have to be on a team... Id like too though i could use your shield while i command my roboys" CAC: ((oops robots. although roboys sounds strange)) CTT: "y-yeah, I k-know, I can h-hope t-though? c-can't I?" CAA: "HMM, YES. WHILE IT WOULD BE COMFORTING TO BE AMONG THOSE WE ARE FAMILIAR WITH, WE MUST CONSIDER SPLITTING UP IF IT WILL HELP ENSURE THE SURVIVAL OF ALL OF OUR PARTY." CAA: "WITH ONLY TWENTY PEOPLE, WE CANNOT AFFORD TO TAKE LOSSES." CTT: "p-perhaps a-airing on the s-side of c-caution is w-wiser t-then?" CAA: "YES. WE ARE NOT SURE WHAT WE WILL BE FACING." CAC: "maybe we will have allies in game? Like NPCs?" CTT: "t-three t-teams i-instead of f-four, at l-least m-maybe at the s-start?" CAA: "THAT IS ALSO WORTH CONSIDERING. TWO TEAMS OF SEVEN AND ONE TEAM OF SIX?" CAA: "I WOULD CERTAINLY NOT CONSIDER MORE THAN THAT. TWO TEAMS OF TEN WOULD BE HARD TO COORDINATE. BUT THREE TEAMS MIGHT BE A VALID OPTION." CAC: "I agree on that. but lets wait until we see what the goal is for ingame" CAA: "THERE! WE JUST REFERRED TO OURSELVES AS 'I.' IT IS NOT SO DIFFICULT." CTT: "so p-proud of you?" Miloko claps sarcasticly CAA: "YES. WE....*I* AM MAKING PROGRESS." CAC: Rubi yawns again "I think I should get some sleep. talk again tomorrow?" CAA: "YES. WE WILL HAVE TO MAKE MANY PLANS." CAA: Merrow looks unsure for a moment. "I MEANT WE IN THE TRADITIONAL SENSE THAT TIME." CAA: "AS IN YOU TWO AND ALSO ME." CAC: "heheh youre catching on. Night merr..." looks outside... daylight... "er wait what do trolls call daytime sleeping?" CAA: "SLEEPING." CAC: "then whats the translations for good night? Good day?" CAA: "IF YOU LIKE. IT IS DAY, AFTER ALL." CAC: "Eh okay then. Good day merrow, good day Milly" CAA: "GOOD DAY RUBI." CTT: "g-good day, Sis?" Miloko says rolling her eyes CAC: Rubi paps Milokos head as she heads out the door to her room CAC ceased responding to memo. CTT: Miloko checks to make sure she didn't mess up the flower CAA: "IT IS FINE. YOU ARE GETTING ALONG WELL WITH HIM, THEN? YOU ARE NOT SIMPLY GOING ALONG WITH IT OUT OF FEAR OF SPEAKING UP FOR YOURSELF?" CTT: "p-part of me is a-afraid of w-what t-that c-chucklevoodoo m-might do if I say no? but I'm l-listening to t-that p-part l-less and l-less now?" CAA: "THAT IS GOOD." CAA: "WELL THEN IN THAT CASE, WE....THAT IS TO SAY *I* WILL GO TO PETITION THE CONDESCE FOR A LIST OF NAMES AND TROLLTAGS, SO THAT WE MAY BEGIN THE TASK OF INTERVIEWING CANDIDATES." CTT: "g-good l-luck w-with t-that? let me k-know how it g-goes?" CAA: "CERTAINLY. I WILL SHARE WHATEVER I FIND WITH YOU TWO, ASSUMING THE CONDESCE DOES NOT DIRECTLY FORBID IT." CAA: "HOPEFULLY SHE WILL NOT OBJECT TO WHAT WE HAVE ALREADY SHARED. BUT IT IS IN THE INTEREST OF OUR SURVIVAL TO WORK TOGETHER AND SHARE INFORMATION BETWEEN OURSELVES." CTT: "I t-thought you w-wanted to o-overthrow her? I a-assumed y-you'd r-relish the c-chance to go b-behind her b-back?" CAA: "..." Merrow sits back down. CAA: "WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY IS IN EVEN STRICTER CONFIDENCE THAN THE THINGS WE HAVE ALREADY DISCUSSED, OKAY?" CTT: "ok?" CAA: Merrow sighs. "THINGS HAVE CHANGED BETWEEN THE CONDESCE AND I, SINCE THESE REVELATIONS ABOUT THE GAME." CAA: "SHE HAS EXPRESSED CONFIDENCE IN ME AND EVEN AFFECTION. IT IS....AN ALIEN FEELING." CAA: "BUT ONE WHICH I THINK I ENJOY. I AM HESITANT TO PUT IT AT RISK." CAA: "IS THAT STRANGE, DO YOU THINK?" CTT: "not r-really?" CAA: "AT ANY RATE, IT HAS MOTIVATED ME TO ENSURE I PERFORM AT THE TOP OF MY ABILITY HERE. SHE HAS PLACED HER TRUST IN ME, AND I DO NOT WISH TO LOSE THAT. AFTER SO MANY YEARS WITHOUT HAVING IT." CTT: "I'm s-sure y-you'll m-make her p-proud?" CAA: "I CAN ONLY HOPE SO. AND WHAT I DO I DO FOR THE EMPIRE AS WELL. WE TWENTY WILL BE THE LAST THAT REMAINS OF IT." CAA: After a moment he adds. "WELL, WHATEVER PERCENT OF THE TWENTY IS NOT OF THE HUMAN EMPIRE, I MEAN." CAA: This last bit comes off a bit awkward. CTT: "at t-this p-point, I d-don't r-really t-think t-there is a h-human e-empire or a t-troll e-empire, t-there's j-just, us?" CAA: "PERHAPS THAT IS THE BEST WAY TO THINK OF IT. REGARDLESS, WE WILL BE ALL THAT REMAINS OF OUR TWO PEOPLES. WE MUST DO OUR BEST TO REPRESENT THEM ADMIRABLY." CTT: "y-yeah, no g-giving up!? w-we're g-gonna do t-this? r-right?" CAA: "YES. WE MUST. WE HAVE LITTLE OTHER CHOICE." CAA: "VERY WELL. I AM OFF TO SPEAK TO MY MOTHER FOR REAL THIS TIME. PLEASE DO NOT TELL ANYONE ELSE ABOUT THE CHANGE IN OUR RELATIONSHIP. IT WOULD NOT DO TO HAVE OTHERS SEE SUCH WEAKNESS IN A LEADER." CTT: "o-okay, but it's not w-weakness, M-Merrow?" CAA: "THANK YOU FOR SAYING SO, MILOKO. BUT I AM NOT SURE IF I BELIEVE YOU." CAA: Merrow nods to her politely, then excuses himself from the table.